fiksikifanonfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Список полнометражных фильмов
Список всех возможных полнометражных фильмов о Фиксиках. Франшиза "Фиксики" Фильмов из франшизы про фиксиков известно 115, но есть и другие франшизы. Началась в 2017 году и закончится в 3000 году. # Фиксики. Большой секрет – 2017 (спин-офф: 'Секреты фиксиков')'' ''(за рубежом известно, как The Fixies: Top Secret) # Фиксики против кработов – 2019 (спин-офф: 'Кработы')'' ''(за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Crabots) # Фиксики. Путешествие во времени – 2021 (спин-офф: Файер и Хронолёт) (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies meet TimeVerse) # Фиксики. Путешествие в Шанхай! – 2022 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies in Shanghai) # Фиксики. Мяяяу! – 2023 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies and Meeoow!) # Фиксики. Космические приключения – 2024 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies meet Space) # Фиксики. Предсказание – 2025 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies' Lore) # Фиксики. Мяяяу! 2 – 2026 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies and Meeoowquel!) # Фиксики. Начало – 2027 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies: The Beginning) # Фиксики. Виртуальный мир – 2028 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Thinko Thingo) # Фиксики. Как это было – 2029 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies as they are) # Фиксики. Лавовые покорители – 2030 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies: Lava conquerors) # Фиксики. Большой бизнес – 2031 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies: Top Chart) # Фиксики против кактусов – 2032 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Cactuses) # Фиксики под Новый год – 2033 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies once upon a Christmas) # Фиксики. Другой секрет – 2034 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies: Top Sequel) # Фиксики против кработов 2 – 2035 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Crabots 2) # Фиксики. Покорители интернета – 2036 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Networks) # Фиксики против Химиков – 2037 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies in Lab) # Фиксики в Кафе – 2038 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Eatpus) # Фиксики. Чудаков или ОГер? – 2039 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies: Eugenius vs O'Hare) # Фиксики X – 2040 (18+) (за рубежом известно, как The Xixies) # Фиксики против курения – 2041 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Smoking) # Фиксики не пьют! – 2042 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Alcohol) # Фиксики и токсикомания – 2043 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Glues) # Фиксики спасают игроманов – 2044 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Virtuals) # Самый лучший фильм про фиксиков! – 2045 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies are All of Us!) # Сделка века – 2046 (за рубежом известно, как D.E.A.L.) # Приключения Файерверка в Токио – 2047 (за рубежом известно, как The Tokyowork) # Кработы против Марсиан – 2048 (за рубежом известно, как Crabots vs Marsians) # Хронолёт в будущее – 2049 (за рубежом известно, как Timefly in Future) # Путешественники в недра Земли – 2050 (за рубежом известно, как Down) # Приключения Файерверка до Вселенной – 2051 (за рубежом известно, как The Priorwork) # Фиксик-паук – 2052 (совместно с Marvel Studios) (за рубежом известно, как Spider-Fixie)' # Кработы плюс предыстория – 2053 ''(за рубежом известно, как Crabots' History) # Конец света 2029 – 2054 (за рубежом известно, как The Great Death of 2029) # Фиксики против Вирусов – 2055 (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies vs Viruses) # Фиксики Y – 2056 (18+) (за рубежом известно, как The Yixies)' # Приключения Файерверка в Мексике – 2057 # Фиксики. Сказочное путешествие – 2058 # Фиксики: Файерверк и Файер – 2059 # Фиксики. Полёт на Марс – 2060 # Фиксики Z – 2061 ''(18+)' # За секунду до... – 2062 # Фиксики. ДЕЖАВЮ – 2063 # Фиксики. Вторжение инопланетян – 2064 # Фиксики. Будущее Земли – 2065 # Секундой после... – 2066 # Фиксики или наркомания – 2067 # Фиксики. Побег на поезде – 2068 # Фиксики Шрёдингера – 2069 # Фиксики. Битва смайлов – 2070 # Фиксики и атомная энергия – 2071 # Сверхсекретное агентство фиксиков – 2072 ''(12+) # Фиксики. Третичный секрет – 2073 # Фиксики. Предсказание 2 – 2074 # Фиксики. Битва с роботами – 2075 # Фиксики. Сложи весь мир – 2076 # Фиксики. На лабиринте – 2077 # Фиксики против нанороботов – 2078 # Фиксики и философский камень – 2079 # Фиксики. Межпланетная встреча - 2080 # Фиксики против Соника – 2081 # Фиксики и тайная комната – 2082 # Фиксики. Квартичный секрет – 2083 # Фиксики и лаборатория – 2084 # Фиксики. Контакт с кработами – 2085 # Фиксики против Марио – 2086 # Фиксики и узник Азкабана – 2087 # – 2088 # Фиксики против Чашкодума – 2089 # Фиксики и кубок огня – 2090 # Фиксики против Пэкмана – 2091 # Фиксики. На грани смерти – 2092 (18+)' # Фиксики против симовиков – 2093 # Фиксики. За гранью виртуальности – 2094 # Приключения против возраста – 2095 ''(спин-офф: Приключения против возраста) # Приключения прот2в возраста – 2096 # Приключения против во3раста – 2097 # Фиксики. Лучшая комедия – 2098 # Фиксики и орден Феникса – 2099 # Фиксики против СтоГая – 2100 (спин-офф: Альт и Гарви против!) # Фиксики против лохотронов – 2101 (спин-офф: Басни Крылова) # Приклю4ения против возраста – 2102 # Фиксики студии Союз – 2103 # Фиксики против кработов 4 – 2104 # Фиксики. Суперсекрет – 2105 # – 2106 (Занято! концепция для Алексааска Ы) # – 2107 # – 2108 # – 2109 # – 2110 # – 2111 (Занято! концепция для Алексааска Ы) # – 2112 # – 2113 # – 2114 # Приключения против возра5та – 2115 # – 2116 (Занято! концепция для Алексааска Ы) # – 2117 # – 2118 # – 2119 # – 2120 # Сжатые фиксики – 2121 (спин-офф: Фиксики из 2121) # – 2122 # Фиксики. Предсказание 3 – 2123 # – 2124 # Фиксики снова борются со СтоГаем – 2125 # – 2126 (Занято! концепция для Алексааска Ы) # Фиксики против Сиквела – 2127 # – 2128 # – 2200 (Занято! концепция для Алексааска Ы) # – 2345 # – 2507 # – 2789 # Полный конец – 3000 Франшизы "Приключения Файерверка", "Тридэчения Файерверка" и "Приключения Файмакстридэрка" В 2021 году компания "Аэроплан" дала добро на новую кинофраншизу. Она имеет мало общего с основной франшизой. Известен 21 фильм. К последней франшизе относятся только те фильмы, которые выделены курсивом. # Фиксики. Большой секрет – 2017 # ''Фиксики. Путешествие во времени'' – 2021 # ''Фиксики. Предсказание'' – 2025 # ''Фиксики. Виртуальный мир'' – 2028 # Фиксики. Большой бизнес – 2031 # Фиксики. Другой секрет – 2034 # ''Фиксики. Покорители интернета'' – 2036 # Фиксики. Конец мяяяуканью! – 2038 # Фиксики. Чудаков или ОГер? – 2039 # Фиксики и Файерверк против мистера Пибоди и Фуфелшмерца – 2041 (фильм из субцикла ПИключения Фуфелверков) # ''Фиксики спасают игроманов'' – 2044 # Приключения Файерверка в Токио – 2047 # Приключения Файерверка до Вселенной – 2051 # Файерверк, Пибоди и Фуфелшмерц против Криворояфа, Идобипа и Тсрейджлойфуфа – 2053 (фильм из субцикла ПИключения Фуфелверков) # ''Приключения Файерверка в видеоигре'' – 2056 # Приключения Файерверка в Мексике – 2057 # ''Фиксики: Файерверк и Файер'' – 2059 # Приключения Файерверка в сказке – 2061 # Приключения Файерверка на киноплёнке – 2062 # Файерверк, Пибоди и Фуфелшмерц против злого двойника президента ВовВовыча – 2065 (фильм из субцикла ПИключения Фуфелверков) # ''Файерверк спасает космос'' – 2067 Франшиза "Кработы" В 2035 году компания "Аэроплан" дала добро на новую кинофраншизу. Она имеет мало общего с основной франшизой. Известно 15 фильмов. # Фиксики против кработов – 2019 # Фиксики. Путешествие во времени – 2021 # Фиксики. Космические приключения – 2024 # Фиксики. Виртуальный мир – 2028 # Фиксики против кработов 2 – 2035 # Фиксики. Покорители интернета – 2036 # Фиксики в Кафе – 2038 # Фиксики не пьют! – 2042 # Кработы против Марсиан – 2048 # Кработы плюс предыстория – 2053 # Кработы против Эггмана – 2056 # Приключения Файерверка в Мексике – 2067 # Фиксики: Контакт с кработами – 2085 # Фиксики против Пэкмана – 2091 (Занято! концепция для Алексааска Ы) # Сжатые фиксики – 2121 (спин-офф: Фиксики из 2121) (за рубежом известно, как The Fixies of 2121) Франшиза "Мяяяу!" В 2026 году компания "Аэроплан" дала добро на новую кинофраншизу. Она имеет мало общего с основной франшизой. Всего 6 фильмов. Франшиза будет закрыта как законченный сюжет в 2038 году. # Фиксики. Мяяяу! – 2023 # Фиксики. Мяяяу! 2 – 2026 # Фиксики. Мяяяу! 3 – 2029 # Фиксики. Мяяяу! 4 – 2032 # Фиксики. Мяяяу! 5 – 2035 # Фиксики. Конец мяяяуканью! – 2038 Интересные факты * Все полнометражные мультфильмы, начиная с фильма "Фиксики. Путешествие во времени" будут транслироваться в формате 3D. ** Кроме "Фиксики. Начало", "Фиксики. Как это было" и "Путешественники в недра Земли". ** "Самый лучший фильм про фиксиков!" не будет транслироваться в 2D. * Все полнометражные мультфильмы имеют рейтинг 6+. ** Кроме "Сверхсекретное агентство фиксиков" и "Сжатые фиксики", чей рейтинг 12+. ** Кроме "Фиксики. Мяяяу! 3" и "Фиксики. Мяяяу! 4", чей рейтинг 16+. ** Кроме "Фиксики X", "Фиксики Y", "Фиксики Z" и "Фиксики. На грани смерти", чей рейтинг 18+. * "Приключения против возраста", "Приключения прот2в возраста", "Приключения против во3раста", "Приклю4ения против возраста" и "Приключения против возра5та" спонсированы телеканалом СТС, командой Хрусteam и Детским Радио больше других крупных компаний. ** Особый сюжет связывает именно эти три фильма, дальше по этому сюжету происходят события мультсериала "Приключения против возраста". Категория:Списки